(1) Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reflective device. More particularly, the present invention relates to “a reflective device to allow use of camera of a phone in an inconspicuous manner”.
(2) Background of Invention
Integration of camera in phone has changed life style of people a lot. Now, whenever or wherever people need to capture picture and video they use the camera in their phone to do so. They are able to take pictures of themselves, friends, family members, monuments and others. There has been lots of advancement in the camera in the phone which help people use the camera more efficiently. For example, there are attachments available for the phone camera to zoom in or take better pictures. There are also device which let use camera for other purposes. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/802,470 discusses an adapter attaching to phones to redirect a rear facing camera back to the user to enable simultaneously taking and viewing self-portrait pictures and videos. Similarly, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/353,680 discusses an adaptor for a camera in a phone where the adaptor has an image display screen at its one side and a lens at another side to allow self-portrait via front view camera on the phone and also use camera on the back of the phone.
Similarly, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/344,563 discusses a self-photographing device for using camera phone to take pictures single-handedly. However, currently there are no systems and methods that allow using camera of a phone to take pictures inconspicuously. Many times people want to take candid shot of their family, friends, kids and others without them noticing that they are being photographed or made video of. Also, police and other armed forces also need to perform surveillance of subjects without breaking the cover. Hence, there is a need for a system which allows using camera of phone to take picture or video without letting the people know that picture or video is being taken. The system should be easy to use. Further, it is required the system can be used with different brands of the phone. Also, the system should be easily removable from the phone for storing.
It is an aspect of the invention to overcome or alleviate a problem of the prior art.
This permits the use of the present invention which enhance the prior art of the system and method of using camera of a phone inconspicuously.